Die to Five
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Zombies are roaming the Earth, Death has an empire, and the only one to save everyone is almost dead.
1. God Save Our Queen

_**Previously on Alpha and Omega…**_

A trio of rockets arc down towards Carlos, accompanied by a whistling noise. He turns toward the rockets.

"Whoa! What the f-"

Cut to a long shot of the explosion, he is flung yelling and flailing towards the viewer.

Carlos smashes face-first into a pane of glass in the foreground, breaking it and startling a dove.

"Medic..." Carlos says weakly.

"This is a complete shock to everyone. It seems that the president has been resigned in the U.S. and is being run by a completely great leader."

The screen the popped up of Death looking at them. "Hello, mortals. I never expected you to be in this dump. I still can't believe my device worked…"

"What do you want?" Kate snarled at it. Death chuckled.

"The end of the world… as Death would want…" Death said in a taunting way. Humphrey was now traumatized.

He then flees as the corpses wreak havoc on humanity. Death himself gloats about the fall of the human race and forces the dying Aaron to look upon his "new dominion as Master of All."

_**Now, back to this shit…**_

The scene starts off with the camera zooming from a bobble head in a car. The images are still. As it zooms back, we see Humphrey in the car driving with a menacing look.

The truck had the letters WVM in bold letters and sprayed in black ink. No one knew who did this or what WVM means. Anyway, Humphrey put his car into drive.

He is holding a machete and is out of the window, ready to strike. Light music starts to play.

_God save our gracious Queen,_

_Long live our noble Queen,_

The camera zooms back as we see out of the car. Humphrey had run over a roadblock and on his car's hood were two zombies. Three others were coming straight for him. The zombies were moaning as this was happening.

_God Save the Queen!_

The next image was of Erik holding a sword. A zombie came from the top of a building and was about to pounce on him. A heavy set man with exposed organs was next to him and Erik was covered in blood looking frightened at the flying zombie.

_Send her victorious,_

_Happy and glorious,_

_Long to reign over us,_

Three others were charging at him, ready to feast.

_God Save the Queen!_

The next image was of Lilly with a sentry gun. She was able to find one that wasn't completely destroyed. She fixed it up and set it near her. The camera zooms past her and the gun as we hear it shoot bullets at the upcoming zombies.

_O lord God arise,_

_Scatter our enemies,_

_And make them fall!_

A zombie was climbing upon a desk and had knocked over a lamp. The camera zooms to see Carlos on the chair, holding a revolver to his head and eyes closed. Carlos was ready to die, but knew he was immortal. He was also smoking a cigarette. The stress overcame him.

_Confound their knavish tricks,_

_Confuse their politics,_

_On you our hopes we fix,_

More zombies charged at him.

_God Save the Queen!_

The last image was Kate falling to her death as zombies were standing on the floor. They looked at her falling as they wanted to eat her.

_Thy choicest gifts in store,_

_On her be pleased to pour,_

_Long may she reign!_

_May she defend our laws,_

No one was there to help them. They were dead.

_And ever give us cause,_

_To sing with heart and voice,_

_God Save the Queen!_


	2. Till Death Do Us Part

The night was full of a green mist and it had never been the same ever since. Death took over and the gang was chased down by the zombie army.

A quick glimpse of the gang's last moments flashes by. Somber music plays as this happens. There was no way out.

Humphrey ran over some zombies with a truck and held a machete.

Erik had a sword in his paws and tried to fight off the zombie riot against him.

Lilly with a mostly broken sentry gun and zombies charging at her.

Kate falling off a building and three zombies that jumped with her.

And finally, Carlos, with the revolver in his paw and smoking a cigarette. But we go back a couple of minutes to when this happened.

The gang stood there, with nowhere to hide. They decided to split up. It was the only option. If they want to kill them, let them find them.

As they split up, Carlos started to wander into some fields. He didn't know what happened. Everything was going so well for him and now…

Carlos had a picture in his hand. It was taken in New York before they went with Humphrey's gang. In the picture, Erik was blushing while Lilly kissed him on the cheek.

And Carlos was making a funny face. It was taken in the summer. But to him, it seemed like yesterday. In the background, there was a concrete wall with cracks in it. The letters WVM were written on it in black letters. Never trust phrases Carlos thought. This might be one of them.

He started to tear a bit at the picture. He then started to walk away. He then stumbled upon a house. In this house, he saw a study area with a revolver on the desk.

He slowly crept inside. Somber music began to rise as he knew the zombies saw him go inside this house.

They ran towards the house as Carlos staggered inside the study area. He opened the door and went to the desk. He felt it with his paw before sitting down on it.

The zombies were at the door as he looked at the picture for the "final" time. He knew he be revived again. But this was much better than what the zombies would do to him.

At least when he turned, he won't know how or why, he'll just be a mindless zombie. The camera changes to see a wolf running down the hall.

Carlos picked up the revolver. The zombies finally broke down the door and were getting close.

Before anything could happen the wolf, who was revealed to be Humphrey, came in and ran around the zombies.

He had a shotgun in his paws and shot every one of the zombies. He then took out his machete and sliced the last one's head clean off.

Carlos looked around and saw this. He smiled as he was glad he came back. But, to both of their surprise, more came. Before they reacted, an unnamed wolf came in and started to knock them out.

When they were dead, the two saw it was Erik. Not the dog, but the wolf! It seems that when Humphrey came into the house, he found him in the basement.

He was teleported from the depths of hell to there for more space and for food. The two wolves looked at Carlos and he shook his head as to say "Let's do this…"

The camera changes and we see them driving in the truck Humphrey took. Erik, the dog, started to charge at the zombies and one by one, killed them. He then started to throw rocks and stones at them.

He thought this was hopeless. Then the blood soaked dog was revealed as he saw his companions. Humphrey took his machete and cut off the head of a zombie that was a foot away from Erik.

Carlos was able to shoot most of them with revolvers. They then met up with Erik and they were grateful of each other's help. The next scene was of the building was Kate jumped off of. They looked down at the ground and bowed in respect.

There was nothing they could do for her. Humphrey was the one who was most grief ridden. But, he still kept calm as he tried to get home.

The last one to get was Lilly the dog. She held a pistol for better protection. She then noticed that the sentry gun stopped as it was on fire. She knew she was about to be feasted on.

Suddenly, Erik came in with his sword and chopped off the head of a zombie approaching her. Humphrey had run over most of them with the truck as Erik the wolf shot the rest with the shotgun.

One last one came from the sky and now she thought she was done. Carlos then ran next to her and shot square first in the head of the zombie. It fell down as it scraped the foot of Carlos.

Everyone slowly looked back at him as it happened. Carlos felt something strange. He looked down and saw his lower body was turning into a zombie. He was terrified of this and quickly aimed his gun to his head.

Carlos gave a steady shot and fell down dead, for the final time. He dropped the picture of him and his friends. Everyone was mouth agape at this. They didn't know what to do.


	3. No More

Carlos gave a steady shot and fell down dead, for the final time. He dropped the picture of him and his friends. Everyone was mouth agape at this. They didn't know what to do.

Humphrey looked up and sighed. "No more…." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"Let's just give ourselves in….." Everyone gasped. This wasn't like him. He never gave up so quickly.

"We can't just…." Erik the dog started but was interrupted.

"Don't you see?! We lost!" Humphrey screamed.

Everyone went silent. They just stopped dead in their tracks and accepted that this was it. Nothing was to be done.

Back to Death, we see that the White House has turned into an eldritch castle. Death sat on his throne and laughed as he watched Aaron's almost dead body shackled to the wall.

"The world is mine….." He said gruffly. Aaron looked up and saw that Death quivered. He looked like he was about to cry.

"What are you… crying about…?" Aaron painfully asked.

"Nothing, you fool!" Death screamed. But the laughed and smiled as best he could.

"I can see in your past Aaron. You have been a strong one right?"

Aaron coughed. He couldn't speak.

"I know what's in your future. I see a woman. She is the one to make your life hell. I'm just helping you."

"What do you want….exactly?" Aaron coughed.

Death then thought for a second.

"Well, you're about to die… you see, I did this to outdo my brother…"

Aaron picked his head up and looked in confusion. "You have… a brother?"

"Yes… and I'll tell you how we split…."

_Way, way back….._

_You see, I was a full human with magical powers. My brother as you could freak at, was the Devil. He was nothing but a nuisance to me._

"_That's six-fifty, pal." The cab driver said._

"_Oh, is it?! Boom! Now it's two-fifty and nothing less!"_

"_Either pay or I'll kick your ass."_

"_Ok, fine." Death paid the driver and got out. Death looked up, ready to seen his nice, clean castle, broken and dilapidated with raccoons all over. The letters WVM were written in many different places._

_A red man in a zoot suit and fedora stood there in the lawn._

"_Welcome home, Death!" He said with a smile._

"_What happened to my castle?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "What did you do? And why…. Are you burying the refrigerator?!_

"_Technically, I'm bearing what's in it. And note, do not open the refrigerator."_

"_You… you don't even live here anymore! Why are there raccoons everywhere?!"_

_The devil picked one up and started to pet it. "They smelt the sour cream I had. Boy, does that spoil fast."_

"_That's why you put it in the refrigerator!"  
_

"_I'm not going to dig up that thing every time a raccoon wants some sour cream, Death."_

_A woman then walked by and tapped Death on the shoulder. He flinched and saw the woman._

"_Is this your home, ma'am?" She asked._

"_Don't worry; I'll get these raccoons out of here."  
_

"_Actually, this place holds all the raccoons in the district, so we have to turn it into a sanctuary. Please pack up your stuff."_

"_You're evicting me from my own home?!" He yelled again._

"_You better do what she says Death. It could get ugly." The Devil laughed. A huge explosion of green mist is seen and Death is transformed to the being he is today. His body was dead on the floor as he transformed._

"_You think you can push Death around like a common cold! I'm the whisper of torture, the evil of the human mind, I'm…."_

_He stopped as he saw something burning before him. "Are you… are you burning my body?!"_

"_Oh, sorry. I thought you were dead…" The Devil spoke._

"_I've been talking this whole time!" _

"_Yap, yap, yap…."_

_Death sighed and he smirked at him. "I guess I have no choice…. I'll have to kill you!"_

_"I'm already dead, you nitwit! I'll kill you again!" _

"_Not that, something else…" Death said sinisterly. _


	4. Necronominonicon

"So… 'Cough'… you did this for revenge on the Devil?" Aaron said.

"Of course… and I'm close to it. Any minute now your gang will be coming to this castle and give up. Once they do, I will use my magical book to turn them into the perfect tools of keeping my brother in Hell."

Death picked up a book with a face on it. Aaron looked at it and it was similar to the book he had that created that demon that possessed Saul.

"But that book…. Possesses people…."

"That's what I'm hoping."

A doorbell was heard and Death was in the peak of excitement. "They're here…." 

He opened the door and saw the gang there with Humphrey. Death laughed as he let them in.

"So glad you can be here." He smirked. Humphrey then spit on Death's feet.

"Ack! Never anger a magician." He flipped through his book and pointed his finger.

"Deus Sanatorium!" This made Humphrey's ears grow in ridiculous proportion.

"Never anger a magician, never anger a wolf…" Humphrey said. He then pulled out a lead pipe from his fur and smacked Death's skull of his body.

Lilly smiled. She knew he had a plan. That was just Humphrey. Death was now knocked out and dropped his book.

"Take your voodoo back to Canada, where it belongs!" Erik the dog said.

Erik the wolf looked at the book and heard his name call from it. Humphrey saw this.

"Don't do it." He said to him. "Don't even think about doing it."

But, he didn't listen. He made a break for the book and tried to run with it. Humphrey and Erik the dog tried to stop him. Humphrey then heard his name call from the book and when he took it from Erik,

"Opus deuterium!" This caused for the two wolves and dog to experience no gravity.

"Whoa!" Erik the dog the snatched it and flipped the pages.

"Fire!" Right then, a fireball appeared in Erik's paw. He shot a few and some bookcases and smirked.

"I make it look easy…" Erik the wolf then snatched the book from him. He went and flipped through the pages.

"Digamous!" This then caused to stop experience low gravity and stand on two legs.

Lights started to flash as the three started to do the Thriller. "No…" 

"Real smooth…" Humphrey said. Once they stopped, they all ran to the book and started to say their spell phrases all together.

"Guys, stop!" Lilly said. A huge explosion followed by a small building being lifted up from the floor was seen.

The trio was tossed around. They looked up and saw a door to the building open. What came out was frightful. 

"It can't be…" Aaron said and then coughed. By this time Death came back up and stood on top of the building.

What was in the building was the Slenderman who was carrying a humungous axe. He started to laugh menacingly. It didn't help that the light and the organ music that played in the background looked and sounded like what they use in horror films.

Death began to speak. "Doom! All for you are…."

Before he could finish, he was violently shook off by another building under the first. The door of the first closed as the second opened.

It was the asbestos that Humphrey and Aaron fought. He bellowed in deep laughter.

"Yes! Yes, cower before the…" Death was then interrupted by a third building that came under the second.

Death stood up and brushed the dust off him. He made sure no more interruption came.

"Cower fools, let the haunting begin!" He was then pushed away when the monster behind the door pushed the door open.

It was a giant skeleton with a king's crown and armor and a sword. It started to laugh and then pointed his sword to the ground. It shot an electrical bolt which had summoned dozens of little skeletons.

"Oh, my God, Oh my God!" Erik the dog said. He picked up the Necronominomicon and tried to run with the gang.

They were met with more skeletons which forced Erik the dog to use his new founded spell.

"I'm going to mess…. you… up!" Erik then shot a fireball as the gang was ready to fight.


	5. So many questions, so little time

"You're going to mess them up huh?" Humphrey asked Erik the dog. The group was no in a cage with Aaron on the side.

"I thought we'd beat them." He said with a small smirk.

"Well, there goes everything…." Lilly the dog said.

The group heard a laugh from Death. He stood in front of the group with the Necronominomicon.

"All of you are doomed!" He bellowed. He was close to getting his revenge on his brother. His plan was so close.

"Reggie moor….!" He laughed out as he spread his arm out to the gang. They whimpered, but felt nothing.

"What?" Humphrey asked. They all looked up at each other and saw nothing had happened. They saw Death just standing there.

Three prongs were stuck to his chest. And with a swift yank out, he fell to the floor. Death turned and saw him.

"I hate you!" Death said. It was his brother. The Devil. In the living flesh.

"You did it this time Death. Now it's time for my plan."

"And what kind of moronic plan is that?!" 

The Devil smirked. "I'm sending my brother to Hell!" Death gasped as he was then struck with a light source and vanished. The Devil then sighed and turned to the group.

He went and unlocked the door to the cage. "Why are you saving us?" Aaron asked weakly.

"Not everyone can cheat death, but me. So, I give people a break." The Devil saw Aaron almost fading away.

With a snap of the fingers, he restored Aaron into a new wolf. He looked at his new self in a mirror. He was now a wolf with orange hair and green eyes. He spoke in a British accent.

"Oi, that's rubbish, who's this?" Aaron asked.

"That's you, Aaron." Lilly said with a giggle. Humphrey then gasped and pointed at him.

"You are the wolf that helped me disarm the bomb that Jacob had made!"

"I am? Well, let's see if I can fix that…" He took his vortex manipulator and mashed a few buttons.

"I'm going to need your device Humphrey…" Humphrey complied. He was then sent back to that faithful day.

Back then…

_Humphrey looked at the source of the voice. It came from a wolf with orange hair and green eyes. He spoke in a British accent._

"_Hi, I'm new around here. But I noticed you have a problem…"_

"_I'm sorry, but we don't need help…" Humphrey started, but was interrupted._

"_Oi, don't talk like that, Humphrey!" He yelled. He then put his paw over his mouth._

"_How did you know my name?"_

"_I don't. Look, my name is John Smith. I just think I can help you with this bomb problem."_

"_You know about the bomb?" Kate asked. He nodded._

"_Why would I lie? I have an awesome British accent…" He smiled._

_Humphrey and Kate just looked at him. He cleared his throat._

"_Anyway, I have this device that can help you detect a bomb and more."_

_He then took out this device that looked like a bracelet. He gave it to Humphrey and one to Kate._

"_This is called a vortex manipulator. You press this button and it detects what you want it to detect."_

_Humphrey strapped it on his wrist and pressed a button. It opened up._

"_Bombs…" He said unsure. There was a beeping noise and a voice._

'_Directly under you. Dig two feet.' It said. Humphrey then looked down and started to dig._

_He found a square box with red paint. The orange haired wolf looked at it and then gave Humphrey a piece of paper. _

"_All the things you need to know about this device are on this paper. I hope you can do this. I know you will. Allons-y!" He then stated as he left._

A zap was seen as Aaron came back to present time.

"Well, everything is back to normal." Lilly said. "We have a Vortex Manipulator and Aaron can make loads more if he wants."

"Hey, I can!" Aaron said proudly. "I just need some time and a paper clip…"

Humphrey frowned. "Kate….." He said with a tear. "She's still dead…"

"Not to worry!" The Devil said. A snap of the fingers and a body started to materialize in front of him. The mane, the fur, it can't be…

"Hello, guys!" Kate said with a smile. Humphrey ran to her and gave her a big bear hug.

"And I can't forget you Aaron…" 

"Me?" He asked. Another body started to materialize in front of them.

"Where am I?" The wolf said. Aaron gasped. It was Hutch! Aaron did the same thing that Humphrey did.

"What about…" Erik started.

"Hey guys!" A voice said. It as Carlos, in normal form.

"How are you not a zombie?"

"Everything Death did is now going back to normal, so no more zombies or terror." The Devil explained.

"What about my husband? What about Garth?" Lilly said. The Devil looked at her in a solemn way.

"I'm sorry. But some people are forced to die and stay dead. Like Kate's dad, Garth needs to be dead for a bit. If he comes back to soon, then a horrible virus will spread."

"But, But…"

"I'm sorry. But he's been dead for a while. I can't bring someone back to life after they'd been dead for that long."

"I understand…" Lilly said in a sad, depressed way.

"Don't be so sad. I'm sure he's was a great husband."

The Devil then left in a black smoke and the group hugged each other. Finally, normal life again… or was it? Aaron was worried about the mysterious girl. Who was she that Death talked about?

_Tick tock goes the clock,_

_He cradled and he rocked her._

_Tick tock goes the clock,_

_Until Humphrey kills Aaron_


End file.
